bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 17:23, May 1, 2010 hey! Death I am Death and I would like to brawl Where and When - Blaze Death:I am going to brawl you in the core of the BCP. It is under the town of the Bakugan Brawlers. The brawl is in 3 minutes Where is that Under Wardington. It is the town where Dan Kuso and the other brawlers live. I know, how do I get there Take this. (I throw you a card that opens a portal) GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE! GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!Gate Card Set!Bakugan brawl!Naga Skyress Stand! Naga Skyress at 800 Gs The only Bakugan I'd call partner is Lumino!!! Lumino Dragonoid standing at 1200g Ability activate!Sigma Evolution Darkness X! (Naga Skyress becomes Primal Silent Skyress with 2000 Gs) Fusion ability activate! Sigma Evolution Darkness X MK2 (Primal Silent Skyress becomes Silent SkyressX with 4000 Gs) You can not negate my abilities or lower my bakugans Gs while he is in this state Silent SkyressX:Im not evil. I just like power Let's Brawl here! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Ability Active! Perfact Core teleport! My parents dont let me chat. They only let me do this It's just us nobody else! It's the Wiki's chat channel I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW TO TYPE ON THIS The white bar at the bottom Answer. Sorry, but no, but you can use Prickley, or Little Battle Gear Dude. -Recgameboy Aw man that sucks...... because he's in one of the chapters sorry im sorry i left our chat It's ok wanna chat now? yeah im on a wii though but i can Oh ok GATE CARD OPEN! I can type but not enter Can i be death blaze Sure you have a DarknessX Lumino with 1g In clones anguish he took silent skyress and has Sigma helios mk2 Whoo Gate card set!bakugan brawl!Selios stand!Sigma helios at 1000 Gs Drago should me merge and battle together? Lumino:Whatever you want Ability activate Perfect merge Lumino at 1254 Gs and climbing.... 1324 1456 1587 1678 1797 1834 1913 Lumino Dragonoid at 2000Gs Ability activate!Hell merge! Sigma helios at 5000 Gs Drago you ready!!??? Yes Blaze i am Ability activate!!!!!! Help from friends plus perfect core revolution plus moonlit frigid shot! (Sigma Helios taken after Peace Wavern and Birdagon join battle) Hey blaze say hello to your old friend.bakugan brawl!God Wavern stand!God Wavern at 3000 Gs How do i wait you evolved Peace Wavern and turned her bad!!!!!! ARGH Perfact Core Form!!!!!!!!!! Attribute Shot!!!!! Peave Wavern is unaffected..... im trying to give you brawl ideas for a crushing comeback awesome nice! so keeo battleing, Peave Wavern used the Anti Core Oerfect Core and anti Core are merging Blaze absorbs!!!! Blaze gets the Anti Core!!!! Lumino Dragonoid evolves into Blitz Drago Her name is god wavern now!she has now been fed humans for evolution.she loved the taste of flesh. God Wavern:i am now going to feast upon you blaze Blitz you ready? no not really. STOP KIDDING AROUND THIS IS SERIOUS!. ok fine I'm ready. (Blitz teleports the battle arena of the Perfect Core) Perfect Core gives strength (Blitz Drago absorbs Wavern) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Wavern and Dark Blaze are sucked into the Perfact Core and destroyed ???:what a shame they lost.Bakugan brawl!Devil Naga stand! Whose there? I AM WRATH AND I HAVE DESTROYED KYLE AND DEATH!!! You destroyed Kyle????? Ergh!!! Blitz did he really destroy Kyle??? Yes I'm afraid so....... Wait haven't I battled you before Yes you have. it was in ventus village. you and that idiot kyle beat me.but i have omega drago now and i perfected him. D.Naga:USE HIM MASTER!! Too late I summon Lumino Dragonoid,Lumagrowl, the 6 Ancient Warriors, Sigma Helios MK4 and Bakugan Battle Gear Chompixx for Helios, Battle Gear Twin DEstructor for Lumagrowl and Battle Gear Zukanator for Lumino! bakugan brawl!Omega drago stand!ability activate!Sigma evolution MK2!Omega Drago evolution to sigma drago and power rise to 20000 Gs.He eternally stays this power because this evolution is PERMANENT! Ergh...... Drago i don't think we can beat this.... Wrath tell me how you beat Kyle... I did not even beat him. i shot him in the head while he was sleeping! Uh (he went insane)(its me omega drago and he is lieing.he used devil naga) (YOU ARE A TRAITOR DEFECTIVE!!) Haha Omega Drago come with me we can defeat this fool and i summon the Monarus sisters! (i cant.....i am sorry but i need you to run!) We are the Monarus sisters what do you need Blaze? Destroy them!!! We can't nothing unpeaceful. Send them to the DoomDiemension Then. (Throws doom card) Teleports them to the Doom Dimension.... whoo that was close (there is a beam of light and everyone sent to the doom dimension appear) (I cant be defeated or devil naga so im going to kill him because i am able to.......by self destructing) Of crap... Blaze teleports to Ventus Village and gets memory loss for some impact..... Silent Village is made (Lumino*because he is drago right* goes to look for remains of omega drago*who is his clone* Next chapter Ergh Drago are you there? where am I. Ouch my whole bdoy is killing me... (Hi blaze.im in heaven now with the true peace wavern......give kyle a proper funeral for me) Drago..... Come back (DRAGO IS GONE!! I AM HELL NAGA AND I WILL DESTROY ALL OF THE VILLAGES!!!) (Blaze sees a skyress on the ground) Challenge Kyle wants blazes spot in the top ten Kyle aren't you dead? this is not a story brawl (i forgot to log in on my last message) Gate card set!Bakugan brawl!omega drago stand!omega drago at 700 Gs Kyle......... It's fine I'll still battle you.....ever since Wrath beat me..... I've become stronger.... Even though he's not that nice Bakugan Brawl! Sigma Helios stand!!! I won him from death Blaze Double ability activate!Grand dragon mk2 and grand dragon mk3!omega drago power boost to 5700 Gs That is too much i think that the ability cards should only have like 500 or below power unless they are a perfect core bakugan which can go up to 1000gs and the DarknessX cards are 700gs and evolution can only be used once. good? and double abilties put together can only go up to 800gs and 600gs with an affect ok? and MK2 can only be used by A Helios mechanical bakugan kabeesh? Sorry. Im starting an article K wanna resume the battle? Its Shadow Skyress and Ok. Omega Drago at 2000 Gs No 700g remember? And i made a picture of Shadow Skyress ☆ ...click here, and here! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 19:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Make a character quickly :Make a guy named Dude. -Recgameboy Im watching a movie ill be back at 5:00 KK! Who was that? ☆ A Zero Guard and a Zero ARN wants to battle Death. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 19:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to the IRC channel link posted on my page ...where? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan ...connected! I'm zeroguard. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...indeed. But that was the antagonist. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ...i'll make a protagonist, and his Guardian will be Shadowlight. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well i really think that Sigma going insane was a little creepy but good battle!!! lose next time please? ...don't ask me, ask the Anti Core. But it's evil. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I found a good character for you who controls the computer Virus!!! Wanna see it? ...why not? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) He's like a Nerd who was playing around with his comupter and it created the Anti-Core http://cdimg2.crunchyroll.com/i/spire4/04152008/7/b/1/c/7b1c4508d89800_full.jpg Death got the energies of the infinity and silent cores through Child Naga in actuality.Read Shadow Skyress. I know but Blitz has The Anti Core and the Perfect Core . He's just not good at using the Anti Core they were the revived energies. This was their energies from before Blaze was born. ...the Anti Core is a living thing. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Im going to be on the wikis chat network ok Before Blaze was born Blitz defeated Naga as Infinity Dragonoid and became Neo Dragonoid, he belonged to a human named Dan, and Blaze's dad is Dan but he doesn't know it. Blitz is Blaze's protector since Dan died saving him from Wrath. His mom is Runo and he doesn't know her or his dad. He was taken care of in the Ventus Village his whole life. Nobody remebers Dan or the brawlers. Blaze gained the powers from a battle against Rage Naga becasue of an outburst of energy Wrath became evil the year Kyle started being chased. Go to the IRC chat to continue this. kk Casual Chat I wish Bakugan would be made into a movie.......not live action but that has been announced IKR! Sorry for asking that.... Swear I'm not a stalker................ do you care? I'm super sorry. I'm scared of stalkers myself... Haha¥πΩ≈ç∂ß√∂©ƒ∂ƒ∂ßƒ©∂®´∑™£¢™§©˜∆ SYMBOLS RULE! 22:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I had homework Oh ok! Im going to write an article on the cloning process and how defectives are born k? Read it if you haven't Depression apollonir has Red and Green spots .... I just wNt to edit dont remove the picture Im writing articles for minor characters now.Blaze might just get another powerful enemy and might lose all of their battle. Blaze is the strongest being in the Universe............................... You are now the bureocrat of find that dragonoid. You seem reliable enough. Rlly???? AWESOME! Blazes enemys article is up The link is in my user page ?Ok The link to Find that Dragonoid I meant I know i found it If you start editing articles you could get Admin Crat is better than Admin Im new at having a wiki ok. Whats better then bureocrat. ::A Vestroia is my idea. '-Recgameboy''' Ok Rec, but I mean They live in the Ventus Village and so does Blaze... WHAT IS BETTER THEN A CRAT?Oops sorry about the caps lock. Founder or nothing K. Im having a contest on the wiki. You could join. I'm already a Crat! The bureoucrat thing is a joke thanks that nices Could you spread word about the contest? Wait did you just use the approved message? yes Why? Dunno I read that you are begging Abce2 to be able to approve bakugan. I am I wish you luck and also I changed the kyles mom article to be more kid friendly. I think we should be Admins! we edit all the time! I did almost 100 edits my first day on here.We should be admins. TIME TO REVOLT!! Keep bugging Abce2! and Kasei! Check what I put on his talk page Look at the article The blitz part makes it sound like a joke but it is well done. Don't delete it I wont Yehhh... Challenge Hey Kyle, I'm Aqua. I hear you're friends with that loser Blaze. I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!!! Gate Card set! Gate Card Open!! TELEPORT TO C|-|@T My mom is home now so I cant do chat Ok BRB Back Ok Aqua. You cant beat Omega Drago.Bakugan Brawl!Omega Drago Stand!Omega Drago standing with 700 Gs Ocean Queen Naga are you ready to pund this pasty loser's butt into the ground? OQN: Ever so ready my mistress. Bakugan Brawl Naga stand!. Aqous Naga at 500g New Gate Card Set (Forgot to put this before) I need to mention it should be Ocean King Naga. The other way around would be Ocean Queen Wavern. Well I guess im going to have to teach you a lesson.Ability Activate!Grand Dragon MK2!Omega Drago Power rise to 1100 Gs. It's a girl........ Ability Activate! Title Wave, Maximum Aquos Extreme! Naga at 1200gs Starting out with one of my strongest! Tsk tsk. My mother is better then you.......due to the fact she is the 3rd brawler in the top 10 (In the story) but nevermind that. Ability activate!Sigma Evolution!Omega Drago Evolution to Sigma Drago and power rise to 2100 Gs. Actually that loser Blaze is number 3........ Never mind that Counter Ability activate help from friends! I call upon loser Blaze even though i hate him just so i can pound you to smithereens and take your spot! HA! Blaze Blitz let's just help out. ABILITY ACTIVE! FLARE BLITZ! Blitz Dragonoid at 1700g Plus Naga at 1300gs at total of 3000g Ability Activate!Sigma Evolution MK2! Sigma Drago Evolution to Sigma Drago MK3 and power rise to 6000 Gs Too much Leo, Remember, no MK's, only on Helios MK2 Gate Card Open!Dragonoid Tower!Opponent bakugan power drain to 0 Gs Sigma Drago MK3 power lowered to 3000 Gs Even lower Sigma MK3:Grand Destruction! Sigma Drago MK3 at 1300 Gs Interference. By Prickley, crush all with his claws. =P --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :No one can beat him, he's 100 ft tall, has spikes, is French, and has a gun!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::He changes to his disgused form, and beats you with cresaunts and bagettes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! +He's evil. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :He pricks you with his spikes, then stares at you making you laugh uncontrolably!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Rec? May i ask or should I just stay quiet? I was confused as much as you are now-The ultimate Bakugan Same here.... Agent Z says hi 01:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I edited Beta Drago and made base Gs 950 and max 2000 but only when provoked I changed it again Remember the episode where Drago just somehow started gaining G power. When Beta Drago is full of enough evil power he goes to 2000 Gs. That only happens with my Drago, he can overload the field with Perfect Core energy. But remember even after becoming a seperate being Omega Drago still has connections to Drago no matter what form he takes. He can't control the Perfect Core But being possessed by Naga can cause some G boosts though for Beta. Yes I will allow that I thought you had to go to bed I snuck my laptop Ok. Well I think the G powers you gave Omega Sigma Drago and Omega Drago are reasonable. Thanks, I don't overpower my Bakugan and I self appoint myself as power editor of this Wiki! Could I add to A Crushing Comeback a bit. I could make a small introduction to Aqua. I'll do that I'll put her in... I appoint myself to the Admin of this wiki Kyle:Blaze Wrath is back!!!!!! The ultima-zero core is beckoning us to tell us how to beat him now. He fused with Sigma Helios MK2 and Devil Naga!!! Oh no what should we do... (Tired and slouching) You Are not a freakin admin, so stop approving our own stuff, k? -Creator Z I wish we knew where this guy lived so we could delete his account by sneaking into his house Lets welcome my friend MegaBrontes to the wiki. (He is that Zack guy from our chat one time.) Kasei is back Una-proved The perfect core is, as far as the actual storyline is considered, still inside Drago. I wouldn't mind if you gave your Bakugan a similar ability, but taking the perfect core is not alright with me. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You are also not an admin, please refrain from approving things on your own discretion. K sorry I was camping and can i at least be an Admin and that Drago is Dan's Drago, Blaze is his son Leonidas said it is from Ultima Vestroia.Not New Vestroia. There is two Vestroias. New Vestroia and A Vestroia. DONT TAMPER WITH A VESTROIA... ONE OF THE ADMINS MADE IT! Don't spam! Ultima Vestroia is in another universe which can only be reached by special means. Leonidas makes plans with me in school for his story. Also NEVER TOUCH MY GAMMA DRAGO ARTICLE AGAIN!!!! It is a defective of my Drago! The real one can beat it at any time WANNA BATTLE?!?!? I'll kick your butt! (I become a demonic version of myself and my voice changes to a more demonic tone) Your death shall come soon!Gate card set!Bakugan Brawl!Gamma Stand! Gamma Drago standing at 900 Gs I don't even have to become Perfect Core me for this........ Drago should we just wipe them out completely? Whatever you need Blaze........ Dan! Your son needs you.... Future Dan appears! Drago this little.... Human thinks he can defeat my son! Drago wipe him out! Dan the Perfect Core isn't working... Blaze, think! Gauntlet Sword! aciviate! Me:STOP THIS FIGHTING NOW (I roll Omega Drago and I activate Ultima Zero Quad Cannon and all the bakugan are sent back to ball form and I win the brawl) You can't do that. It defies the rules.... Agent Z stop ruining my articles and angering MegaBrontes. Dude! I'm not these are the rules http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki:Brawling_Guidelines I made Ultima-Zero Quad Cannon out of reach for brawls but I used it here to stop your fighting. The ability is too powerful Tell him Angelo-I am Mega Brontes Mega Brontes, your such a newbie Helios needs Meds 20:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I challenged Kasei to a brawl. Im gonna win when we do it. Dude you are getting on my nerves and use a signature so I KNOW WHO IM TALkING TO! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!! I THINK LEONIDAS SHOULD BE ABLE TO KEEP 1400 GS FOR HYDRODRAGO BECAUSE ALL OF THE BAKUGAN HE AND I CREATE ALL HAVE HIDDEN POTENTIAL!!!! Use a signature dude, I'm testing mine [[User:Agent Z|Us[[WP:EA|''e]]rAgent Z talk]] 20:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Fine-My face,My ear No write your name.... ask an admin before making a Bakugan Whatever-I am Mega Brontes Kool! Leonidas is out now SO LET THE BRAWL COMMENCE!!!!! Gate Card Set!Bakugan Brawl!Gamma Stand! Diablo stand! Diablo at 550g! Battle Gear Boost! JetKor! Battle Gear Ability activate! JetBlock! (Opponent can't get a Battle Gear activated, can;t be countered) (I put down doom card) BATTLE!!! I want us to have a battle of wits.No abilities.only strategies that dont contain abilities Number 1 in the top 10 is coming soon. The plans for how to judge are in progress. New section I started a top 10 bakugan article. Take any rank you want except 1 and 2. Be aware it follows the rules of the top 10 brawlers. Use a sig, MY MOM IS COOLER THAN YOUR MOM! 15:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Remember, Omega Drago became an Omega Defective which means he became a seperate being. Blitz is more powerful he has the Perfect Core We should make our own Wiki where we are Admins and we copy the articles. We could use FindThatDragonoid K. Give me the link. Ok http://bakuganfanon2.wikia.com/wiki/Hydran ☆ Well...nice. But i also work on other Wikis, and i cannot be a admin. I'm cool being a normal user. But still, your Wiki is nice (not sarcastic)! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) So you don't want to... oh ok Hey Agent Z. Can I be a crat Who was that? Oh sorry-I am Leonidas I made you an Admin Oh. I was logged off for a while. Did MegaBrontes inform you of my vacation. How long will you be gone for? 2 weeks.-I am Leonidas Really?!?!?!? Like vacation or just not editing. Im going to Japan for one week then Canada the next. My parents won a small Lottery prize. Not sure how much exactly. I might try to get on while in Canada. You should watch Bakugan in Canada Im not going to be able to. Were going to places at almost 5:00 in the native time zones every day. Well I'll Be Right Back..... I'm eating dinner. K It was made by Leonidas himself. I know. I'm just stronger I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY. Its okay. Just follow the rules of the list. Leonidas can log on tomorrow he told me. He is in a spot with connection to the site. Ok. Agent Z the tournament for top bakugan has begun. Im currently brawling TwinStar. I'll battle... whoever wins TwinStar won.Im brawling him tomorrow.-THE POWER OF LEONIDAS 01:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok well I'll battle MegaBrontes. MegaBrontes informed me ge is grounded from using his pc-THE POWER OF LEONIDAS 19:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, EDIT MY W IKI!!!!!!!!! Your an Admin you have to dit, copy the pages from here onto there. (currently on dsi in canada)-Leonidas1234 20:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) You can go to a library and use a computer there..... or the hotel room or use a laptop or something... I cant leave the room because of a snow storm blocking the door-Leonidas1234 20:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) HOLY AWESOME! sorry but the battle was unauthourized by megabrontes or me. This battle was messed up read the tournament rules. The winner is.......... CYAN!!!!!!! MegaBrontes had official permission from kasei to start the top bakugan tournament. No Cyan won. That was the first round of the first tournament. ask him yourself!! I don't care I'm just adding rules here! Blitz is now removed from the list! How? Whats going on Agent Z?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 23:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) nothing Edit on my Wiki instead. I SEE YOU MESSING WITH THE TOP BAKUGAN TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm just addding rules. I started the tournament so I get to examine them. That's awesome DONT MESS WITH ME NEWBIE. Sorry MegaBrontes just don't take off Drago. Sorry for yelling :) The Beatles Rule! 00:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...tomorrow. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Please today when you're on. Authorization The battle is authorized. Just let me post it on my tournament blog. K I mean me VS TwinStar? and USE A SIGNATURE The Beatles Rule! 00:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Shut up about the signature thing. The page is up. ERGH I DONT KNOW WHO THIS IS!!!! The Beatles Rule! 00:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) That's why I say use signature. The Beatles Rule! 00:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The brawls are free for all matches. Almost anything goes. Just look at the rules to find out what does not.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well i have to go I'l see you later :) battle tomorrow with TwinStar right? Yep-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm baaaack K I got a new picture The Beatles Rule! 01:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Its nice-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Go to MORE Click "Preferences" Then type a Signature. then after everything type (The Beatles Rule! 01:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC)) withtout the perentheces. Whatever.Hey Agent Z the winner has to face Zero Dragonoid to obtain the rank.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought he died. and sure Your on! I mean the winner of the tournament-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind let's battle for fun. Check my ability cards and write down your and your Bakugan's I have to log off now so tomorrow as a rank battle. I was just gnns say that The Beatles Rule! 01:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I put that in. Taka is Deaths future son.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 21:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 is this you? Check the last edit thing from now on-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 21:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice MAKE AN ARTICLE OF HIM!!!!!!!! On ''my wiki On here first then there. Also Im listening to the final boss theme of Mario and Luigi bowsers inside story.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 21:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Bowser? I love that game. listen to real music though, like the Beatles. I was not trying to be mean to Rec. Anyway I dont like the beatles. I only listen to songs from video games or animes. Bionicle and some other things are exceptions .-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 22:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I have 4 pics to upload. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 22:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I am not MegaBrontes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhh ok Aqua is Deaths future wife.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 22:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Niceeeeeee Is that weird at all?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 22:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Really weird. Like his picture. ??? Yeah...Only downside is that he has white hair :3- User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 22:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Too late. Only character I could find with white hair is riku from kingdom hearts-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 22:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :You'll see, I'm alomat done, 1 to go. PS I already started writing a sequel to my story. '-Recgameboy' REALLY?!?! Awesome!! Can you put Blaze and Blitz in it??? PLEASEEE!EEE Who was your favorites boss in the game bowsers inside story.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 22:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I loved fighting Midbus Also Im typing up Leonidas' story for him at his new story wiki. The article is being made now. What article and FindThatDragonoid? Heres the link http://angelosstorieswithmegabrontes.wikia.com/wiki/Code_and_Hack -User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 22:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Niceeeeee You read it? -User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 23:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) No i just think the Wiki should have more grammar. And EDIT MY WIKI!!!! Stop with that. Let me decide what I want to do.Sheesh.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 23:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I forgive you.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 23:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Soooooooo I think we should have a Bakugan Interspace Article where people can click links that lead them to battlefields!!!! Ok. Im Making a battle blog. I already made an article. Im in arena 1-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 23:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Same here! Its a story battle so Its not following the rules completely. Ok kool Is this battle interesting?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 23:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I loved it. Good battle. It ended to quick. No it didn't it was a really good battle. I had a different idea then UZ Skyress getting destroyed so I edited the archive. Not destroyed just turned into Storm Skyress She was Deaths Naga Skyress but she was given to Taka when he was 7 Hello?!?! HelloThe Beatles Rule! 01:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Did you see my message from before the hello?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. and no Ithink it should be Shun's original Skyress. Taka is Deaths son!!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 19:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) In bakugan clones?! Blaze was going to come in when they travel to Ultima Vestroia. I was going to write it tomorrow night-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Too late You could just erase it. I like this more. Fine. How are my Ultima Vestroia attributes. Also Fear Demon is a clone of Demon born from the fusion of half of the power of Ultima Vestroia and all the power of the Zero Dimension.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) No don't use Demon Well Fear Demon is not really a clone. He was just made in the image of some random bakugan. So his form was picked by accident.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) No don't use it. He only lasts in that form for seconds then becomes Fear Omega permenently. Its just a 2 second long form while he selects his form to use. He also becomes Fear Skyress,Fear Tigrerra,and Fear Blitz Dragonoid.I will remove it if that is your wish.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't care it was my idea don't funk it up I was changing him to Fear Omega because that is the form he really takes. The Fear Blitz Dragonoid is also just a seperate Blitz Dragonoid from Blitz.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) NO DONT YOU DARE MESS WITH BLITZ OR I MESS WITH GAMMA!!!!!!! AND DOnT MESS WITH FLAME OR DEMON EITHER!!!! Ok I removed that idea. The forms Fear Omega takes (besides the now removed eternally Fear Demon) are really just forms of ancient bakugan that stopped him when he was Fear and destroying Ultima Vestroia long before Drago came into existance. Omega Drago is the reincarnation of a dragonoid who saved Ultima Vestroia who had managed to reach the Blitz Dragonoid stage of evolution (Even though he is a clone). Its a completely different dragonoid from Blitz or the others. No Only the original attribues. you're ruining something good The new attributes are because on Ultima Vestroia bakugan live differently. Most bakugan there are natives to Ultima Vestroia and use powers that none of the original 6 attributes have.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) g2g sryy What is a rollback?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The rank under Admin Oh. I think I need to say Aqua still had Ocean Queen Naga as an adult. Taka gave it back after stealing it. I have more edits than Leonidas I think. well that's great and no, She was destroyed by Vladator. Oops I edited Aquas article. I will undo it. Anyways how is Origins of Fear so far?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) It's one sentance. I know. I wanted to know how its start sounds :) -User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) It's good. I HAVE EDITED MORE THAN LEONIDAS!!!! I know.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I commented on your youtube channel.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:57, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Hey Agent Z im going to battle you with fear later.-Leonidas1234 19:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Fine tag team. Me with Demon and Flame. No not a tag team. Im going to be using Wrath and Fear as brawler and guardian.-Leonidas1234 19:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Look I have more edits then you now. Ha ha.-Leonidas1234 19:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm editing Sado. You are banned from editing Sado.-Leonidas1234 20:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Why? Ok that's cool. I added a picture for him. NO YUGIOH CHARACTERS!!!!!! NO CHARACTERS FROM ANYTHING BUT ART OF CHARACTERS NOT KNOWN IS EXCEPTED!!!!-Leonidas1234 20:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) http://fc01.deviantart.com/fs46/f/2009/230/3/d/Anime_Boy_by_chibi_kiro_cb.jpg I like clash's picture of Jaden.... I wanna keep that. The Beatles Rule! 20:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I like pie.-Leonidas1234 20:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) same here! Im making a character called Kara. She is related to someone with a very similar name.-Leonidas1234 22:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was Klara until I didn't see the L Its a weird character as well.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 13:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Really weird character The Beatles Rule! 13:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) She only brawled once in her life....against Fear Apollonir-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 13:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Kyle:Blaze look out!Its Fear!-Leonidas1234 14:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Comeon that dude again........ Fear:ARENA BATTLE!!! I'm there! Fear:YAY!!! Nobody can control Fear unless he allows them so Blaze cant use him.-Leonidas1234 16:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I never said Blaze was going to use him he's going to destroy him. Fear gets sent back to the Zero Dimension for all eternity remember.-Leonidas1234 16:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) After this. Ok can you please edit my wiki more often. you're an Admin!!!! K. Im going right now. YAY!!!! I made a bunch of articles-Leonidas1234 16:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Make more and more!!!! PLEASE HELP OUT MY WIKI!!!!!!! (CRAZY LAUGH) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA 00 \__/ (Scared Face) to Kyle He's going mad with power.-Leonidas1234 16:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I was kidding... I know-Leonidas1234 16:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Wave Elfin has only battle once so she never became half cyborg.-Leonidas1234 16:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC)